


Don't Tell Daddy

by MochiMinWriting



Series: Don't Tell [2]
Category: AOMG, Gray - Fandom, K-Hip Hop, Khh, Lee Sunghwa, korean hip hop
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Loving Marriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2020-06-12 07:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19564801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: You get your children to keep a secret from their father.





	Don't Tell Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of "Don’t Tell Mommy" but can also stand alone as it’s own fic ^^

**3 Years Later**

It was a cold winter day, the roads were icy and the houses looked as if they were encased by fluffy clouds. It had just snowed the day before, leaving houses covered in a layer of fresh white snow. “I want you all to promise you’ll be good for Grandma.” You looked ahead at your eldest son, Sungmin aged 10, he hardly needed to hear your reminder. He played his role as the eldest perfectly.

Taking care of his two younger siblings was a daily task for him. Although when you were away it was hard to make his sister listen to him. She was always trying to show that even if he was the oldest she was just as responsible as him. “Mom tell Sunmi I’m in charge at Grandma’s house too.”

Sunmi, your one and only eight-year-old daughter, immediately protested. “No! Mom tell him that Grandma is in charge and he can’t tell me what to do.” She would gladly listen to her grandmother but not him. “I’ll take care of Sungho.” She joined you in holding your youngest’s hand. 

Now that he was five, Sungho wasn’t a little baby who needed to be watched at all times. It kind of broke your heart to see all your children so grown. They would always be your babies but long gone were the days when they would depend on you for their every need. Sungho was understanding of rules now that he went to school. “Sungmin, Grandma is in charge but Sunmi you listen to your brother.”

“Wha-”

“Sungho will listen to you,” you cut off her protest.

“And Sungho…”

Your youngest stopped walking to look up at you with an expectant gaze. The other two stopped as well. They looked at you waiting to hear what you would tell him. Since he was the youngest there was no one left to listen to him but you did have a job for the young boy. One that required secrecy.

“That’s not fair, no secrets!” Sunmi whined as you got down on one knee to whisper in Sungho’s ear.

“You keep an eye on those two. If they fight you tell Mama, okay?”

Sungho nodded vigorously with a bright smile. He knew how much you liked when he told you the truth about what went on with not just his siblings but his father as well. “Okay Mama,” he was a great little spy and informant. His only loyalty was to you and the sweets you rewarded him with.

“Such a good boy~” you kissed the top of his head. “Also, Sungmin’s phone is only for emergencies,” you added. “Don’t spend all day fighting to play games on it.”

* * *

Gray lazily reached for his phone hoping to find some cute texts from you and the kids but there was nothing. He had been gone for a few months now, on tour with some of the other AOMG artists. Before he left he gifted his oldest son with a cellphone. You were beyond furious and against young children having them. The last thing you wanted was for your children to be screen zombies. But, Gray wanted a way to reach his children even when you weren’t around.

> _**Gray:** Why don’t you talk to your father! _

He sent the message to Sungmin and waited for a response.

When Sungmin heard the familiar notification sound he quickly pulled the phone from his backpack where he had safely tucked it away in front of you before you left- so you would know he wasn’t playing with it.

“Oooo, I’m telling mommy you’re playing on the phone,” Sunmi began taunting. They had been at their grandmother’s house for about an hour now and tensions were running high after a small disagreement. She was looking for something to accuse her brother of.

“I’m not,” Sungmin defended himself when he saw it was Gray. “Dad sent a text.”

Even at the mention of his father being the sender, Sungho reminded his brother of your warning. “Mama said emergency only.”

“That’s true.” Sungmin agreed with his little brother but still opened the text. “We should let him know that.”

> _**Sungmin:** Mom said this phone is for emergencies only so… _😏

Gray shot up out of bed when he read his son’s reply. Here he was, homesick and alone in his hotel room with only the desire to see his family in mind while his kids used your rule to justify why they hadn’t reached out to him. 

> _**Gray:** I bought the phone so you can talk to me. _💔 _DON’T ANY OF YOU MISS ME?!”_

Sunmi looked over her brother’s shoulder as he sat down to wait for their father’s reply. When she saw the broken heart she felt bad. “I miss Daddy! Tell him Sungmin.”

“Okay but if Mom gets mad-”

“She won’t,” Sunmi insisted. All she wanted was to let her father know she missed him. 

> _**Sungmin:** Sunmi says she misses you.  
>  **Sungmin:** She’s actually crying now.  
>  **Sungmin:** Thanks a lot Dad, now I have to deal with her _🙄

_**Gray:** My precious baby girl _❤ _I love you to the moon and back Princess!_

Sunmi’s tears stopped, replaced by a grin. She loved her Daddy with all her heart and was always the one to ask about him.

> **_Gray:_ ** _What about you!?_

> _**Sungmin:** I guess I do too _🤷♂️

> _**Gray:** You guess?_

> _**Sungmin:** Mom is more fun when you’re gone._

Whenever Gray would leave for long periods of time you would become worried. Not for your husband but for your children. You compensated for his departure by keeping your kids occupied with fun activities so they wouldn’t worry and miss him too much. 

> _**Sungmin:** Yesterday we ate pizza!_

Gray’s jaw dropped at the revelation. You were strict about keeping pizza and all fast food for weekends only. Now it turns out that the rules change when he leaves the house. Up until now his kids had been small and usually bombarded him with video calls and sent messages through you. 

> _**Gray:** You like pizza more than me? Pizza tastes good but who buys you the pizza?_

You were a stay at home mother now. Thanks to Gray’s very successful career you were able to stop working and spend your days at home with your kids. So Sungmin knew the money came from one source.

> _**Sungmin:** I love you Dad _❤❤❤❤

Gray laughed at the reply. Threatening to cut off his son wasn’t anything new. His eldest was always a bit extravagant with his needs but so frugal with his love and admiration. He thought of Gray as his father, the man who helped create him- not Gray the famous producer, composer, singer, etc.

> _**Gray:** Much better.  
>  **Gray:** What about Sungho?_

Sungmin turned to Sungho who was watching his brother tap away on the screen. “Dad says if you miss him.”

The little boy didn’t think twice and shook his head.

> _**Sungmin:** Sungho says “I have Mommy”   
>  _**_Sungmin:_ **_Sorry Dad_ 😂

It was just Gray’s luck that his boys had been born such mama’s boys. Even if Sunmi clung to him every waking moment- it was still unfair. He felt he needed another daughter to love him as much as Sunmi did. After a bit more back and forth texting with his son, Gray found out that you had been visiting the doctor frequently. 

He began to worry.

* * *

After seeing your doctor you were asked to make another appointment for next month. You were waiting in the small line behind two other women when your phone rang. 

“Honey~” you happily answered when you saw Gray’s image pop up on your screen. “I was just about to call you.” You had planned to call him after picking up the kids from your mother-in-law’s. 

Gray had been set on confronting you about why you never told him you were sick but the resentment washed away with your cheery greeting. His smile spanning from cheek to cheek. “Really?”

You hummed in affirmation. “I wanted to say goodnight but I forget when that is for you.” It was always hard for you to keep up with the time zones.

The mention of night brought his mind to your shared bed. He missed the warmth and comfort you provided him with. Even if your hands were cold against his warmer skin, being under the covers with you brought a warm feeling to him that could not be described simply. His fingers ran through his damp locks as he yawned. “I just got out of the shower. Tonight’s show ran longer so it’s already past midnight.”

“Aww~ Babe why aren’t you sleeping then?”

“Because I was talking to the kids.”

“H-how?”

“Sungmin’s cellphone.”

Ah, you had forgotten about that. “Oh, so he took it out of the backpack.”

“Babe let him use it. I want to talk to him when I’m free.”

“But it’s so ugly and weird when children are bowing to their phones.” The way their chins touched their chest when they looked down at the screen seemed like they were bowing down to the small piece of technology. 

Gray laughed having heard this already. “Speaking of weird things… Why have you been going to the doctor’s lately?” He asked his son but all he told him was that you had been feeling sick lately. “Sungmin says you’re not eating much and that you keep taking medicine at night before going to sleep.”

“I’ve been eating plenty,” you defended as your hand instinctively went to your bulging tummy. Of course, you hardly ate what your children were used to seeing you eat. While you usually weren’t so picky and would join them in eating the pizza, fries, and other kid-friendly foods- they tended to trigger your morning sickness consistently. “And it’s just vitamins I’m taking.” Yeah, prenatal vitamins because you were indeed pregnant with Gray’s fourth child. While you were both shocked and thrilled- it was selfishly decided that you would keep this a secret from him until he came back.

“Vitamins?” Gray knew you never took those just because.

“Yeah, seems my blood tests showed I was vitamin deficient so the doctor prescribed some. It’s nothing bad though- I’ll just be taking them for about five or six more months.”

The explanation put Gray at ease. He was glad nothing was seriously wrong with you. Although he was concerned that his being gone somehow led to your vitamin deficiency. “Sorry for always making you take care of everything. I depend on you too much with the kids, the house, and everything else.”

“Making me?” The notion that you were somehow being forced into your current situation didn’t sit well with you. Gray didn’t mean it in a bad way and you knew that but he needed a little reminder. “Honey no one is making me. I do everything because I want to. I love you and all our little monsters.”

“I love all of you too.”

“We know.”

* * *

“Again?” Sungmin’s eyes widened at the sight of your shirt riding up to reveal a small round belly underneath your big warm hoodie as you reached for the cereal in the top cupboard. He had been a big brother twice, he had seen your stomach grow like this before. Although he doesn’t remember the time with Sunmi, he did recall Sungho’s arrival.

You laughed at his reaction.

“Again what?” Sunmi raced into the kitchen following her brother’s outburst. It was just like her to want to know everything her brother did. 

“Well, I guess now that I’ve been found out I should tell all of you.”

“Tell us what?” Sunmi eagerly jumped up and down.

“It’s a surprise so you have to promise you won’t tell Daddy.”

Sungho innocently waddled in- still half asleep, rubbing his eyes. “Don’t tell Daddy what?”

You got down to eye level with the current baby of the family and smoothed out his bed head. “Sungho…” you gave him a kiss on the forehead before revealing, “you’re going to be a big brother.”

Sunmi was ecstatic, just as she had been when she found out she was going to be a big sister. She hugged you then ran off to- god knows where- happily proclaiming that she was going to be a big sister again.

The little boy’s brow furrowed in confusion. “How?” He didn’t get it. Why suddenly was he going to be a big brother?

You decided to explain to him the same way you had explained to your other children. “Next time Mama goes to the doctor I’ll take you with me so you can see.”

* * *

At the end of the month, you were back at the doctor’s office, this time with your three children in tow. They were all well behaved and kept busy with the toys in the waiting room until you were called in. 

That’s when Sungho clutched onto your hand refusing to let go. He was nervous even though you explained he wasn’t the patient. “Mama is the patient today.”

“Are you getting an injection?” he asked on the brink of tears.

“No Baby,” you picked him up and sat him down on the examination table with you so he could see the equi[pment. “The doctor is going to look inside Mama’s stomach with that and then you can see the baby on this screen.”

“You say that but it doesn’t always look like a baby,” Sungmin reminded you. He had seen sonograms before. “Sungho looked like an alien and Sunmi was just a dot.” 

Sunmi laughed, “it’s fun to see Sungho.” She sat him on her lap when the doctor came in. 

All three watched as you laid back and revealed your small protruding belly. The room was silent when the camera was being rolled around in search of the best angle. “There’s your baby, Mrs. Lee.” The doctor turned to your children, “Do you want to know if you’re having a brother or sister?”

“Yes!” Sunmi shouted while her brothers nodded in agreement. 

* * *

“Daddy!” Sunmi ran to Gray with open arms.

“Baby girl~” he caught her and spun her around as he gave her several kisses on the cheek. 

“I missed you sooo much,” she squealed as she tightened her arms around his neck. 

It wasn’t until he put her down that Sungmin and Sungho got a chance to welcome their father back. They kept their promise and made sure to keep quiet about your pregnancy. 

Especially Sungho. He constantly sat on your lap to obstruct Gray’s view of your stomach. Sungmin stood in front of you often to do the same and Sunmi generally distracted Gray from you. 

But there was a time when your kids could no longer help you. 

Gray reached out for you, settling into bed behind you to cuddle. “I missed you,” he exhaled into your shoulder before planting a kiss there. 

His hand smoothed over your arm going lower. You stopped him from reaching your stomach and turned onto your side, facing him- keeping some distance between your midsection and his but still being close enough to erase suspicion. “I missed you too.” 

Gray kissed you. His arm wrapped around you and his hand settled on the small of your back. You thought you were safe as you inched your chest closer to his but suddenly his hand roamed onto your waist itself.

The curve from your waist to your hips was different but he did not worry or care. He was too engrossed in the fact that he was finally holding you after months of being apart. 

You were unraveling and before you knew it, the warmth of our belly was meeting his. Still no reaction from him. It made your eyes open mid-kiss. You pulled away looking for any sign of him having found out but there was none. It had been well over five years since your last pregnancy but he had to remember the difference between your usual soft tummy and the firm round one you had now- however small it may be. “Sunghwa how do you feel about having another baby?”

He froze for a moment, the end of his lips curved up into a smirk. “It’s like you read my mind.”

“R-really?” you nervously rambled thinking he had noticed after all. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was going to.” He had thought about it throughout the time he had been alone on the tour. Another daughter would be nice, that way he could even things out. He planned to work on it straight away which is why he was so eagerly kissing your shoulders and neck. He knew the spots that made you weak. 

You responded perfectly to his touch and his lips. There was no need to voice it out. “I was going to ask you but you were already responding so well.” He planted one more kiss at the base of your neck. “I-”

“Wait…” you pulled away, your hands on his chest. You looked at him with a knowing grin. “You mean you were planning on baby making tonight?” A chorus of laughter followed, “so you didn’t feel it.”

“Feel what?”

You took his hand in yours and led him to lay it flat on your growing belly. “We already made another baby before you left.”

His jaw dropped in realization before quickly turning into a wide grin. “We did? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was planning to tell you on Christmas but you kind of ruined that when you started feeling me up.” 

He kissed you, again and again, feeling overwhelming joy at the news. He pulled the covers off of you to examine your growing bump. For the fourth time in his life, he was going to be a father. “We have to tell the kids.”

“They know, I made them promise to keep it a secret.”

Gray felt a bit betrayed. His children were never able to keep any of his secrets. he still remembered their betrayal, especially Sungho’s, when they told you they had found their Christmas presents. “They told you about the presents but they don’t tell me about this? Even my precious Sunmi!” 

You held his face in your hands making him look at you. “Sorry Sunghwa~” you sweetly called his name as you brought his head to rest on your chest. His hand remained on your stomach as you tried to appease him. “You know they love you even if they are loyal to me.”

“I get why Sungmin and Sungho didn’t say anything. They always loved you more but my Sunmi.”

“Believe me, it was hard to convince her.”

“It’s not fair… you better hope this one’s a Daddy’s girl too or you’ll owe me another one.” 

“Another one? “You laughed already knowing he wasn’t going to be too happy when he finds out you are having another boy and you plan to get him on your side just like the other two. “Keep dreaming Sunghwa.”


End file.
